Transformations: A Nuku Nuku Dash Story
by Warwolf
Summary: The first fic to be posted to the new Category. AU and partial SI fic. Diverges from before the beginning of DASH. Nuku NukuxOC


**_Transformations_**

A Nuku Nuku Dash story 

by Warwolf 

Disclaimer:   
_Nuku Nuku Dash_ and all characters related are the property of Yuzo Takada and ADV films along with Project Banneko Dash and do not belong to me. If it did, I'd have probably married Atsuko Higuchi by now! 

All other concepts and characters mentioned here whom are not mine belong to their respective owners. 

Hybrid and all other story concepts not from the _Dash_ series or any other source or pre-existing media (I.E. anime or comics) belong to me. The story is a partial SI and also an AU. Deal. 

Want to see the key to this story? Look at some of my older works.

* * *

_Prologue: A Rip In History_

* * *

**Somewhen in the ripples of the flow of time**

Many know the story by now. 

Of how the man known only as Professor Higuchi came to create Atsuko Higuchi, a super powerful All-Purpose Cat-Brain Fighter Androbot, who preferred the name 'Nuku Nuku'. And of how she ultimately sacrificed her very life to save Maneki City, if not the entire world, from the ravages of her mentally altered sister Rei Rei, the murderous Androbot designed to destroy all life. 

But suppose by a quirk of fate, that Higuchi's work in creating Nuku Nuku's form, had attracted unknown attention from someone _other_ than Juza Mishima. Suppose that, in his desire to make Nuku Nuku as close to human as possible, along with being the only power capable of facing down Rei Rei, that he was discovered to be crossing into the territory of the classic litary character that is Victor Frankenstein? 

Perhaps her fate might have turned out differently. 

Perhaps Nuku Nuku might have faced an even more unusual life among humans. 

Perhaps things might have turned out like _this_:

* * *

**2010**

Kano Higuchi was working feverishly. Perhaps he should have known. He had been using cloning technology mixed with his own phenominal work in cybernetics and robotics. He wanted Nuku Nuku to be as close to human in every way possible, after all. From the feel of her creamy skin, to the depths of her golden eyes.   
This isn't to say that he wanted her to be _powerless_, however. Her skeleton was laced with not only enhancement cybernetics, but also a nearly indestructible metal called _Adamantium_.It was a rare alloy. Normally found in a liquidic form, refining the metal is incredibly difficult. And more so was the ability, even in such an advanced day and age as this, to manipulate it on the molecular level to blend so well that unless one actually knew what to look for, even metal scanners in today's modern world wouldn't pick it up. She would be powerful, agile, graceful....and practically invincible. She would also be impossible to find by metal detectors. Her cybernetic enhancements would see to this.   
Kano could only smile as he gently ran his fingers through her light green hair. She had been a simple cat at one time. Until he used her brain as the mind for his new androbot. Like her 'elder' sister, Nuku Nuku had proven to be incredibly intelligent in her original form. The cybernetics would increase her intelligence by a hundred thousand times or so.   
Still, had he realized that his incredible upswing in his work, even when compared to his work on Bross and especially when compared with MIFX-R2-004 -Rei Rei- would attract this kind of attention so soon, he might have put things off for a year or two before bringing her online. But he hadn't known.   
Not until it was very nearly too late anyway.   
Nuku Nuku was capable of everything a normal human was, and more. She could cook, sew, you name it. She was practically the ideal woman in her Mode One state. In Tactical Form, she was a fighter par excellence.   
Unfortunately, the one of the lower executives at the Second headquarters quickly found out about what he had been creating. And he quickly began snooping into the super genuis' work. Kano was running out of time. An order had recently been intercepted by his computer programs. An order to capture the new Androbot for study.   
They would have no repeats of Rei Rei's destructive tendancies. 

And so here he was. About to send Nuku Nuku on her way. One of his few friends, Kyusaku Natsume, had left behind notes on early work connecting the theories of ESP with interdimensional time-travel. 

"This is where we must part ways, Nuku Nuku." 

"No! I'm not going to leave you behind, Father! I won't!" Her voice was sweet. Like music on the wind. He knew that in many ways, it was almost as if she had really been the daughter of the woman he had named her after. 

"There is no choice. Nuku Nuku, for now, I am going to shut down your memory for your own protection. I will escape and find you. Until then, you need to be as undetectable as possible by Mishima. Program Number: EX 10." he _hated_ what he had ust done, as he watched her eyes breifly go blank. To see the soul drain from those eyes, even for an instant, was anathama to him, but to safeguard his 'daughter', it _had _to be done 

_ "Yes, Master"_

And with that, All Purpose Cat-Brain Androbot MIFX-N2-009, the most advanced cybernetic organism ever created up until that time, turned, and ran for the active machine, sheeding unnoticed tears from her still blank eyes. 

Kano quickly shut down the device as soon as it had confirmed that she was safely away, and had sent trans-temporal coordinates to a special computer waiting for him at a secret location. It might take time. But he would find his way back to his daughter. He had set the coordinates at random, keeping the time displacement to within twenty years in either past or future, so that she would not find herself in a time and diemnsion completely different from her own to an extent that she could not fit in, so once those coordinates were fed into his own personal system, and triple encrypted, he had removed all record of the coordinates from the machine. It would make finding her next to impossible for anyone but him. 

"Godspeed, Nuku Nuku...." 

* * *

**2005**

She found herself on a street. At least she assumed it was a street. It was paved. And she could make out a wall constructed of what looked to be rocks. Not bricks, or mortar. But actual rocks. Most of which were huge. At least as big around as a man was wide, though thankfully not as overly large in most cases. A modest, three floor house, painted dark blue blue and white -a farmhouse, she supposed, though it looked to be at least a hundred years old by it's archetecture, yet kept in phenominal shape by it's owners- loomed just around the corner, lights glowing in the windows. She continued towards it. Perhaps she could find some shelter there. Making her way past the two stone 'pillars' barely coming up to the middle of the gently curving breasts which would have made other girls green with envy, she walked to the larger of the two porches, and knocked. 

A few moments later, the door was opened by a young man, with brown hair, tinged by red highlights -almost auburn- and soft hazel eyes. 

"Something I can do for you miss?" He asked. It didn't take her long to determine the language as english, and since her enhancements allowed her to speak virtually any known human language, this was easy to respond in. 

"Hello. I was wondering...if you could help me..." 

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

The unenviable Author's Post-Notes: 

Okay. I know people are going to smack me for this. But I LOVE _Nuku Nuku Dash_. I'm also the one who requested this fanfic category. So I HAD to post this. And I intend to update this fic at least semi-regularly. I promise! 


End file.
